Total Twilit Drama
by thelivingtunic
Summary: A TDI-Twilight parody!


Author's note: This is a Twilight parody, with the TDI characters... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. I'm a fan. Poof. That's it. This conversation is over. I SAID OVER!! oh, I don't own Twilight either. So... yeah.

--

I got on the plane headed to Forks. I'm Gwen. I was going to go live with my dad, Chris, in Forks, Washington. Forks almost always rains. Nearly every day. I was going to live with my dad, because my mom wanted to travel with her new husband, even though she'd never tell me so. My parents, quite obviously, are divorced. My mom couldn't put up with Chris anymore, because he acts like a child. A lot. Most of the time, actually. So I was leaving L.A, so my mom could travel. It was a long flight, and Chris picked me up when I got there. We got into his junky pickup truck and drove back to his, well I mean, our house. Chris didn't say a word to me the whole way, but he's like that sometimes. Wait, who am I kidding? he's not like this a whole lot, but I guess this could be one of the off times. When we got there, I took my bags up to my old room, which is my room again. I sat down on my bed, and dust lifted into the air. I started to cough, and had to leave the room for a moment, that's how dusty it was. Chris came upstairs.

" Dad, don't you think you could've dusted my room since the last time I was here?" I asked him.

" Nope. I haven't gone into your room at all. Not even for laundry, so it's exactly how you left it" Chris said. I rolled my eyes. Go figure. The first time he gives me privacy, and I'm not even here. I went back into my room, after finding a rag I could dust with. I had to get warm water to wash the window panes with, because they were BLACK. I stripped the bed sheets, and found some clean ones (god forbid). I threw the dirty rags and the bed sheets into the washer, then poured in the soap and started it. I listened to it for a few minutes, then went back to my room and unpacked my room. By that time, dinner was ready.

" Gwen! Dinner!" Chris called up for me. I hurried to wash my hands, then rushed downstairs, for some weird reason, because Chris REALLY can't cook. He was sitting at the table when I got down there. He was eating a frozen T.V. dinner. Go figure. Those are the only things he can cook, and you just take the plastic off and pop them in the microwave. There was one sitting out for me, too. I sighed and sat down, I was too tired from my flight to make anything better for myself. " So, Gwen, how do you like Forks?" Chris, surprisingly, asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. Honestly, I HATE Forks. It's the dullest place in the whole world, and gets more rain than ANYWHERE else.

" It's... ok, Chris.. I mean Dad.." I said. I'm not supposed to call him Chris, just Dad. But I think that's too weird, so if he isn't around I call him Chris.

" So, your starting school in a few days. It's Tuesday, maybe you should wait out the week and start fresh on Monday..." Chris trailed off.

" You just want me to catch up on the housework, don't you?" I asked.

" I always said you were a smart cookie" Chris grinned. I sighed. We both finished and threw out the TV dinner containers. Chris headed for the living room, more than likely to watch T.V. Figures, that's his favorite thing to do, other than making a pest of himself. And my mom actually married HIM. I went upstairs, to clean the bathroom.

" I hope I don't marry anyone like HIM, but then again, that's IMPOSSIBLE. No one can be like Chris..." I grumbled to myself. It's a habit I have, to talk to myself, mostly about how lazy, inconsiderate and annoying Chris is. Anyways, once I finished the bathroom, I got ready for bed.

All week, it was like that, but sometimes I managed to get money out of Chris, and I used this money to go shopping for my school stuff. By Monday, the house was clean and I was ready for school. I got up and got ready, then I rushed down to the kitchen to make something I could eat for breakfast. I didn't find anything.

" Dad? Where's all the food? The kitchen is basically empty!" I called. He walked downstairs.

" Well, the thing is, I haven't gone food shopping for a while, or any knid of shopping, so your gonna have to go without breakfast today" Chris said, grinning. 'What a nice father YOU are, Chris' I thought grumpily and sarcasticly. So, I went to school without breakfast, because Chris sucks like that. I got to the main office, which was small and really crappy, but I was registered, and they gave me my schedule. I headed off to my first class, English. Oh, one thing about the school: It's all seperate buildings. It sucks, especially when it rains which it does a lot of around here.

Anyway, there was one seat left in the classroom, and everyone was staring at me. I hate being the new girl. I took my obvious seat, right next to a dark haired guy with a yellow-green shirt with a black hand on the front. He just stared right ahead, not looking at me at all.

" Hi" I said, trying to make small talk and failing completely. A girl with long black hair snickered at me. I sighed, and sat there. A guy with brown hair and green eyes turned to look at me, he sat right in front of me.

" I'm Cody, you must be Gwen. Everyone's heard a lot about you from Chris" the guy said. I grinned at him, until he mentioned Chris. Then I frowned.

" You mean my father who sends me to school without breakfast because he doesn't do much, let alone anything?" I snapped. Cody just silently turned back around, probably thinking I have family issues. Well, let me tell you: I do.


End file.
